I surrender
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: "You have no idea how hot my name sounds coming from those beautiful lips of yours," he whispers against my ear. His icy breath on my body sends shivers down my spine and my brains cease to function at his words. Loki/Natasha. One shot. I suck at summaries! read/review.


**Title**: I surrender  
**Pairing**: Loki/Natasha, Blackfrost,Natoki,Lotasha.  
**Disclaimer**: not mine.

**A/N**: this came to me in a dream, a long time ago and I decided to write it. I dunno. Also I really like the idea, if Loki joins the Avengers, of him living with the team you know? at Stark Tower, imagine all the cool things that could happen in there!.

Many hugs and thanks to my beta cause she rocks and she's awesome and I adore her with all my heart and sould. Can I hug you now?

Don't forget to review.

Also this is SMUT (or something like that)

Fran

* * *

Just make sure Loki doesn't do anything stupid they said, it will be easy they said.

No it is not. Sure I've handled with worse man than him and I'm usually pretty good at it: I usually just threaten them with kicking their asses if something happens and they behave. This one though is pretty different to others I've dealt with. For starters, he's a demi-god with a lot of power - not that he can actually use it in the hellicarrier since he's being watched over by me and other the entire day - and he's stronger than me (obviously) so that's kind of a plus for him. Second I can't threaten him or trick him because… well, I just can't. I haven't tried either. There's something about his eyes that make me stop in my tracks, something mischievous and charming. Yes, I said charming. I'm a woman and I can't help but notice how attractive he is.

But the task that was assigned to me, where I'm supposed to 'watch and make sure Loki does not play the same tricks he played on NY a year ago' is hard. It's hard to keep a sharp eye on him because he's been doing things to me that I cannot quite stop. I should though, because it's wrong and I cannot let myself be played by him. He flirts, constantly and non-stop. Each time we're together, with or without the rest of the team, he manages to say something extremely flirty and waits for me to comment or react at it, which I don't, obviously. No matter how much it affects me, I won't give him the satisfaction of making me feel things I'm not supposed to feel.

I feel them though which makes everything a hundred times more confusing and frustrating. I have to constantly remind myself that, no matter how charming he can be with me, he is the man who destroyed half of my city and killed a great friend. I'm pretty sure he's doing all the flirting so I can be his advocate in case he loses his senses again. I won't let that happen. Never. Not under my watch.

Okay, so the whole flirting thing, albeit annoying, isn't the only problem. There's also how he makes my body feel, which is even more problematic. It started a week ago, while I was sleeping.

First I thought, since I've spent a reasonable time with him, it was sort of obvious that at some point he would be there, in my dreams I mean. It started off rather boring; he was sitting inside the glass prison and I was interrogating him, pretty much like I had done a year ago. Then the second dream escalated quickly; he was out of the prison and in my room, and before I could even argue with him, ask him what the hell he was doing there, he had me pinned against a wall, his hands and mouth doing wonderful things to my body. Needless to say I couldn't look at him in the eye without feeling all sort of weird things.

The worse thing of all this is that he knows exactly the effect he has on me. He knows I will blush like a teenager whenever he throws that charming words at me and keeps doing it constantly. Sometimes I wish I could stop feeling this way, stop daydreaming of the things his hands could be doing to my body and they way his lips would feel upon mine. It's wrong and yet I keep doing it.

"Agent Romanoff," I hear him speak, standing in the doorway of our kitchen with a smirk on his face. I feel the flush creeping into my face as he says my name and I turn around for him not to see it.

"Laufeyson." I figure if I used his last name I could make things more formal and cold and I could build a barrier between us, making him realize he was nothing more than another assignment and this was strictly business, nothing more and nothing less. It worked the first few days… now I don't think it has the same effect anymore but I would try it nonetheless.

He walks the remaining steps towards me and I feel it when he invades my personal space. I feel his body against my back, his firm chest pressed against me. My eyes register the moment when his hands land on the kitchen counter, trapping me at the spot, making it impossible for me to move away. My hands are firmly around the hot cup of coffee, ready to throw it to his face if he does something inappropriate though being so close to me should definitely be labeled as that.

"You have no idea how hot my name sounds coming from those beautiful lips of yours," he whispers against my ear. His icy breath on my body sends shivers down my spine and my brains cease to function at his words. Something builds at the tip of my stomach - a fire I hadn't felt in a while, something I can only describe as pure and total lust.

"If you don't let me go I will scream," I snap at him, resisting the urge to just hold his hand between mine and arch at the way his lips approach my neck.

"Oh, I know you won't. You want this as much as I do," he whispers again, his lips now in full contact with my body, dropping a feather like kiss on the crock of my neck making my whole body tremble.

"No…" I manage to say though my voice had suddenly become a whisper.

"Liar," he speaks while his hand reach for the waistband of my pants, traveling underneath them painfully slow and I gasp as his long fingers reaches for my underwear. The rhythm of my heart increases rapidly, my mouth feels dry and the world around me seems to spin. His hand was moving underneath my underwear and, even though I should stop him right this moment, the feel of his fingers reaching the spot that was begging to be touched made me stop.

"What are you doing?" Even though the question seemed obvious to the both of us, I had to be firm with the idea of not wanting him to do anything he shouldn't be doing. No matter how much I wanted this, I had put my foot down at how wrong this was.

"What you've been dreaming of, my love," he speaks softly.

I jerk back, arching my body towards him as his fingers reach that soft spot. Inadvertently, I shut my eyes closed and hold my breath as I feel one slender finger, entering me. The feeling is more than I can take and I need to hold back a moan; his touch is cold and I'm burning with desire. Loki moves his fingers at an excruciating slow pace, driving me insane by each second. He was taking his time in driving me crazy, knowing how much pleasure he was making me feel. The little part of my brain that's working tells me that he does that on purpose and I curse his entire existence for doing these things to me. I open my mouth to say something – anything I can think of – when I feel another digit sliding into me and my whole brain just shuts off.

"Do you want me to stop now" he speaks, sucking my ear lobe leisurely.

"God no… Don't stop." There's no point in denying the simple fact that his hands were doing wonderful things, there was also no point in denying that I've wanted this for weeks.

I can almost see the smirk that my pleading voice brought to his lip but I'm way past the point of caring. He picks up a quicker pace, his fingers slide in and out again but this time he was doing it faster and a little bit roughly. I arched my back towards him, my head resting on his shoulder I feel his cool breath gently caressing my hot skin as his tongue leisurely travels all the way from my neck up to the sensitive spot behind my ear. I want to moan, scream his name with all force I have left but I have remind myself we're in the kitchen, and the rest of the team are wandering around the house, so I bit my lip to suppress the urge. He pulls his fingers out again and pushes them inside in a quick motion, making me reach for climax faster than I thought; the desire that had built inside me playing a huge part on coming so quickly.

I hold on tight to the counter, swallowing hard as I breathe deeply, trying to control the erratic beating of my heart. His fingers slip out of me and what just happened strikes me all of a sudden. I let him touch me. I let him do things I only dared myself to think. I had fallen into his spell and I sense there was no way for me to get out of it.

I turn around slowly, rearranging my pants without looking at his eyes, embarrassed at how I pleaded for his touch a few minutes ago. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking, satisfied that he had accomplished what he had been trying to do to me for weeks.

"This. All of this will not happen again," I speak firmly and he smirk grow wide. Then what he does next makes me gasp in surprise, he licks his fingers slowly savoring the taste of my release in his mouth and watches my reaction. The desire within me was building up again and if it wasn't because my brain had returned to its normal pace, I would have jumped into his arms and let him do all the naughty things he could come up with.

He traps me once more, his hands resting on the counter like it had done before and he searches for my lips, dropping a light kiss on them before pulling away.

"You taste wonderful, my dear," he speaks, licking his lips sensually and, before I could say something back at him, Pepper walks in, frowning at my flushed cheeks.

"Is everything alright?" she asks, exchanging looks from Loki to me.

"Yes, Miss Pepper," Loki answers politely, smirking as he passes by her. I just wish I could erase that stupid smile off his face with a kick in his ass. "Until next time, dear Natasha."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Pepper asks me, once she returns her undivided attention to me, and I'm not sure if I can put into words what happened in the last few minutes, nor that I really want to tell her Loki just finger fucked me.

"Yeah, I just… I'm gonna go."

I walk out quickly ignoring the gazes of the rest of the team talking to each other in living room, including that of the man in question. He looked as if nothing happened, as if he didn't just finger me in the kitchen and he didn't make me feel… wonderful. If I could just wipe away that content smirk from his face and the blush from my cheeks I could pretend nothing happened.

And I also could ignore the fire building as his hand move to wave at me.

Damn you Loki.

**THE END**

**love it? haaate it? please let me know! **


End file.
